


鬃岩狼人的发情期

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 11





	鬃岩狼人的发情期

衔住从面前狼吻中探出的舌头，小智的表情带着些许的享受。  
“嗷呜？”鬃岩狼人红着眼睛夺过主动权，腰下的动作加快了不少。  
“嗯啊……发情期……还没过么……嘶……”已经是连着的第五天晚上了，小智伸手搂住鬃岩狼人的脖子，好让鬃岩狼人不至于太失去理智。“嗷……”口水不断的滴在小智肩膀上，鬃岩狼人毫无休止继续加速，撞得小智险些叫出声来。  
慌忙捂住嘴，小智撇了一眼房梁上的木木枭和沙发角的炎热喵与皮卡丘，见大家都没有被吵醒才默许了鬃岩狼人继续。  
“喂……一连五天了……你这家伙的发情期也太长了吧。”咬着鬃岩狼人的耳朵，小智有意的收紧肠壁，夹住了鬃岩狼人还想要继续的肉棒，“唔嗷……”垂下了尾巴，感觉到了小智前几天还没有的抗拒，鬃岩狼人单纯的认为，小智不再愿意和自己交尾下去了。  
看出了鬃岩狼人的顾虑，小智抱住鬃岩狼人用下巴蹭着狼吻，盯着鬃岩狼人猩红的双眼。“真是的……发情干嘛要搞的和对战一样红着眼睛……继续吧？”放松了些，小智脸上挂着笑亲了亲鬃岩狼人的额头，“嗷！”兴奋的猛的一顶，小智的前列腺恰好被顶过去，全身的酥麻感甚至让小智不得不叫出声。  
“那个……我换个姿势你会不会舒服点。”  
小智认真的样子逗笑了鬃岩狼人，“汪呜！”点了点头却没动弹，鬃岩狼人的意思已经很明显。  
“拔出去了啦……让我趴好再继续行嘛？”小智可怜兮兮的望着鬃岩狼人，表示不想夹着鬃岩狼人那根险些让自己吃不消的肉棒转身。“呜汪呜。”果断摇头，鬃岩狼人凑近小智嗅了嗅，轻轻用舌尖舔掉了小智眼眶中打滚的泪珠以示安慰与鼓励。

“呼……”右手转过去撑住沙发，小智小心又缓慢的转动着身子，柔嫩的肠壁与鬃岩狼人略涨的肉棒虽起不出什么摩擦，但胀痛感却时时刻刻冲击着小智的神经。“嗷！”等不及的一爪子踩在小智肩膀上方，猩红的双眼直瞪小智，“耐心一点！很疼的……”抽过压在身下的左手慢慢正过上身，小智吊着一条腿贴着鬃岩狼人的腹部滑过去，略显可爱的动作看的鬃岩狼人有些恍惚。  
满头是汗的趴在沙发扶手上，小智根据前些天的经验稍稍抬高了些屁股，双腿岔开小心的绕过鬃岩狼人的后腿，随后便能感觉到一双爪子搭在了自己肩上。  
“好讨厌……”感觉到鬃岩狼人不老实的胡乱撞着自己的肠道，一下下痉挛般的疼痛让小智直不起腰来，“嗷！”不停的加快着速度，龟头球每一次对小智穴口嫩肉狠狠的撞击都是对小智的折磨。“疼死了！轻一点能怎么样……”感觉自己明天的状态比这几天可能还要惨，小智有苦说不出的往后轻轻蹬了一脚。  
后知后觉的意识到，发情期的鬃岩狼人是不可能乖乖听自己的话的。  
被激怒的鬃岩狼人意料之中的死死扣住小智的后背，硬生生的把龟头球一并挤入小智脆弱的穴口的同时，也在小智后背上抓出了长长的血痕。为了忍着而咬破了嘴唇，小智几乎要疼晕过去，“鬃……”翻着白眼趴在沙发上，小智似乎理解了所谓“发情期”的意思。

足足保持了这个姿势将近半个小时，小智却感觉有一整天那样漫长。“嗷！”鬃岩狼人更往深了一点，锋利的爪尖进一步刺破了小智的皮肤。“饶了我吧鬃岩狼人……”小智铆足了劲转过身，轻轻抚着鬃岩狼人亮橙色的皮毛，不让鬃岩狼人进一步抓挠自己的后背。“呜……嗷！”一爪子踩在小智胸口，锋利的爪尖划着小智的皮肤，却格外留意的没有划破。  
“呼啊……你先停一下！”  
小智轻轻踹了鬃岩狼人几脚想要强迫鬃岩狼人退出，带来的却只是后穴的胀痛，“拔出去啊！”前几天小智并没有体会过鬃岩狼人涨大的龟头球完全进入体内的滋味。“嗷！呜嗷呜……”死死盯着小智，鬃岩狼人很显然对小智的反抗很不满意。  
回想起来今早在图书馆看到的内容，小智后怕的硬是把鬃岩狼人从自己身上蹬了下去，圆涨的龟头球几乎扯裂了小智的后穴。“呜？”鬃岩狼人很显然没太理解小智的意思，气恼又暴躁的抬爪挥在小智脸上。  
颤抖的睁开眼楞了一会儿，却并没有感觉到有任何温热的液体淌出，小智战战兢兢的睁眼，刚想开口说些什么便被凑过来的狼吻堵住了嘴。

恋恋不舍的叼住鬃岩狼人的舌头，以此拉出长长的银丝，小智表情陶醉的闭着眼睛，灿烂的笑容刺激着鬃岩狼人的内心。“笨狼……”笑着扶住鬃岩狼人的肩膀，小智十分主动的岔开腿，尽量不去与鬃岩狼人愈发猩红的双眼对视。  
“等等，书上写过来着……”小智红了脸不敢继续说下去，“防止对方逃跑用的？”鬃岩狼人点了点头，表示小智答对了。  
“那我不会逃跑，可不可以不进去嘛？”  
“呜呜嗷呜！”  
小智的笑容一下子凝固在脸上－－尽管鬃岩狼人的答案自己早就猜到了。  
不情愿的张嘴含住手中鬃岩狼人的肉棒，用唾液稍微进行着润滑，小智很快重新躺好，抱起双腿咬着嘴唇迟疑的看向鬃岩狼人。“呜嗷……”后退着踏进小智双腿外的空隙，鬃岩狼人选择了最能让小智疼的哭喊的姿势。  
“成心的吧你……”小智在被进入的瞬间立刻瞪大了眼睛，眼泪因为肠道被用力顶的那一下毫无保留的从眼眶中流了下来，“嗷呜！”进一步加快速度，鬃岩狼人兴奋的上下摆动着屁股，肉棒在小智体内不断乱撞，疼的小智抱紧了鬃岩狼人甩来甩去的尾巴。  
被刺激的射到了鬃岩狼人的尾巴上，小智整个人惊了一下，“呜……嗷。”突然转头瞪向小智，鬃岩狼人完全看不出来情绪的猩红双眼让小智一时不知所措。  
“错了……别啊呜！”哭着咬住鬃岩狼人的尾巴，穴口巨大的胀痛让小智以为鬃岩狼人又把龟头球塞进去了，“嗷呜汪呜……”报复般的用力往下坐，鬃岩狼人刻意只让龟头球进入一半，反复进出来刺激着小智。“又不是故意的！”小智拽过鬃岩狼人的尾巴擦了擦眼泪，忍住了疼夹紧双腿，正好卡住了鬃岩狼人的屁股。  
恶狠狠的呲牙回头瞪了小智一眼，吓住了小智的动作后毫不留情的用力坐下去。“哼呜！”噙着眼泪咬紧嘴唇，小智在鬃岩狼人的龟头球完全进入自己的时候终于哭出了声。

“pika……chuu？”  
猛的爬起，小智看着沙发角打哈欠的皮卡丘，在皮卡丘重新躺下继续睡觉之后才松了一口气。“再也不和你这头笨狼交尾了！”委屈的收紧后穴，知道鬃岩狼人起码还得有一阵子才射精，小智做好了肚子被填满的准备。  
静静地等着那一刻，小智却满头大汗的咬紧被角，肚子里翻江倒海的痛感已经让小智麻木了。“嗷……”鬃岩狼人愈发兴奋的甩着尾巴，小智却干脆放下双腿瘫在沙发上，腰部的酸痛比起来被插入中出的痛感与快感早已不算什么了。  
一股热流准确的打在小智的前列腺上，小智顿时失神的瞪大眼睛，口水顺着半开的嘴角流下，精液几乎是无意识的喷射着。“嗷～汪呜～”鬃岩狼人享受的闭上眼睛，足足射了三四分钟才缓缓停下。  
在鬃岩狼人疲软慢慢退出去后，小智鼓着肚子用力收紧穴口，肚子里巨量的精液让小智甚至怀疑自己会不会怀孕。  
一瘸一拐的进了浴室刚趴好，小智肚里的精液便如泄洪一般的喷涌而出。“呜……”相当疲劳的陪着小智过来的鬃岩狼人心疼的抬爪顺了顺小智湿透了的头发，碧绿的双眸中渗入了内疚。“呼……你这家伙好狠……”爬起来靠在墙角，小智的后穴大开着，甚至还有些许的精液随着小智的呼吸喷出来，“嗷汪……”伸舌舔了舔小智的脸，鬃岩狼人跳起来抬爪拧开了热水，便靠在小智的怀里打起了呼噜。

强打精神把自己和鬃岩狼人都洗的干干净净，小智扛着早就呼呼大睡了的鬃岩狼人重新爬回了沙发上。“先醒一下啦，发情期过了吧……应该？”小智的声音还是透着虚弱，又累又困的想要赶紧睡觉。  
“呜嗷。”  
张嘴吻住了小智，鬃岩狼人的回答让小智摸不到头脑。  
“那下次温柔一点……”  
“嗷！”


End file.
